Curse of Envy
by Melody of the Night
Summary: Koenma is hiding something from everyone, and when they find out his secret, a past between him and another person are unfolded and the gang must go on yet another mission.
1. A Nice Gloomy Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.. Yep..

Author's note: This is a random idea that just popped into my head after I created a new persona for myself. Soo, enjoy.

Curse of Envy

"You'll be caught, you'll be caught.. You will never get away with what you've done." Hissed an angered filled voice, traces of sorrow echoing within the figure's heated eyes.

The figure tilted his head to the ghastly girl his arms, and with an anguished cry, vanished into the cool night, leaving not a trace under the whirling moonlight. A figure draped in silver stood, smiling, gold eyes glinting with amusement. With a soft chuckle, he whirled on his feet, and walked off into the darkness, his chuckle echoing within the empty forest.

* * *

"Koenma-sama! Snap out of it!" Rang out the impatient tone of Botan's voice. She stood there, tapping her feet, staring at the sleeping "lord".

Koenma was quickly roused from his sleep, Botan's voice easily driving into his ears to full awaken him. He lifted his milk chocolate gaze to meet her violet ones, and smiled innocently. "My apologies, Botan. Just so much work.."

"Yes well, the Reiki Tantei have finished their current mission.. Not a lot of harm was done-"

Swiftly, Koenma cut Botan off with a wave of his hand, "Mhm. Tell them they may have a little vacation.. I have no missions at the time.." His voice was offset, and he had an odd look about him. It was if he wasn't quite there.

Botan blinked, and gently her brow furrowed in thought. She noticed something in Koenma's gaze, that usually wasn't there. A dreaming gaze, cloudy with jumlbed thoughts that refused to settle. Tentatively, she spoke in hopes of addressing the problem, "Koenma-sama.. Is something wrong? Did you have a bad dream while napping?"

Koenma blinked, and softly shook his head, the dreaming gaze vanishing from his eyes. It was quickly replaced by his usual appearance of high authority. "Ah, no, Botan. Everything is perfectly fine.. You're dismissed.."

Botan frowned deeply, but bowed and spoke softly, "Yes, Koenma-sam,." and with that last sentence she walked out of his office, but not before throwing a worried violet gaze over her shoulder at Koenma. _Something must be troubling him.._ But she left without a word.

Once Botan was gone, Koenma leaned forward on his desk and gently massaged his temples, eyes closed tightly. _It's been awhile, maybe I should.._ His thoughts trailed off as he hopped down from his chair.

Koenma wandered over to a corner in the far part of his office, and pressed his hand against the lower part of the wall. The wall wavered for a moment, and vanished, revealing a dark and gloomy tunnel. Unhindered by the dank and gloomy tunnel, Koenma entered and walked down it's dark lengths. He seemed to walk forever, as if he'd never reach the seemingly nonexistent end of the tunnel.

Finally, Koenma reached a small round chamber. It wasn't any different from the tunnel. It was just as a gloomy and dank. But one thing illuminated the room, a large tube in the center of the room.

The tube was filled with a white liquid that cast off a soft, yet cold glow on the area around it. Koenma walked up to it, now in his teenager form, and placed an almost caressing hand on the tube's exterior, his eyes wide and far-off.

Inside the tube, floated a young woman. Her features were smooth, her skin tan. Her hair floated around her face in the strange liquid, like sleek blonde snakes that wrapped around her face, framing it. These blonde snakes were stained red and deep brown with blood and dirt that refused to come out. Ragged, silver scars marred the perfect flesh of the woman's, and a few red scars, not completely healed, were placed here and there between the old and healed silver ones. On her back were large wings, but they were stripped of all flesh and feathers, leaving only the skeleton behind. Her body was completely bare, revealing every injury she might've sustained during her time of living.

While floating in this tube, the woman gave off a peaceful aura, the aura of final rest with death. But, even with her dark skin, it looked as if she was a ghost. A ghost condemned to live forever without true rest, a truly fearful feeling. Such a peaceful aura mixed with such a horrifying emotion, it was so strong that Koenma jerked his hand away from the tube.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here for so long.." His voice was wavering, as hard as he tried to keep it firm, it was failing him as it was washed away by the waves of tears that were about to flood his cheeks.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out from the entrance fo the chamber, "Oi! What the hell is this, Koenma?"

Author's Note: And this is where I end the first chapter. Mwaha. I love cliff hangers, don't you?


	2. Enter the Curious Spirit Detective

Disclaimer: Own nothing except the story, and my own character in this story.

Author's note: Heya! I decided to continue this, since one of my friends is all 'grr'. XP I'd also like to thank ScufflenTussle for reviewing. Remember readers, more reviews(good or bad)more chapters :o. I'm sorry, that was selfish. At least read, okie?;

Curse of Envy

"What the hell is this?" the cold voice rang out through the dark forest, dampened by recent rainfalls.

A figure completely draped in silver with piercing gold eyes walked up to two people, a couple, sitting together on the ground, underneath a large tree. One was male, with short brown hair and soft chocolate eyes. The other was a girl, with hair made of pure gold and eyes that never remained the same color.

The boy lifted his gaze from the girl and up to the silver draped figure, "What do you want? She's mine, go away!"

The gold-eyed figure growled ferociously, his tone incredibly malevolent, "Fine then.."

Vines leapt from the ground underneath the couple, and wrapped tightly around the girl. The girl struggled, but it was all in vain, the vines only tightened their grip, reacting to her violent thrashing. Suddenly, the vines sprouted thorns, piercing the girl's skin and managing to wretch a horrifying scream from her throat.

"Otaru!" The boy shouted, his eyes wide with fear, his whole body shaking, trembling, ready to fall apart.

* * *

"Who?" came the familiar voice once more, and stepping from the shadows of the gloomy tunnel, was the young spirit detective, Yusuke. His raven black hair hung in front of his eyes, unkempt. He was clad in a white tank top and blue jeans, which both seemed incredibly wrinkled, with a pair of worn sneakers.

Koenma blinked, and remembered he had muttered something. He was a bit flustered, realizing he was caught with a secret he wanted to be kept away for long while. He tried to speak, but his tongue caught in his throat and refused to move. Guiltily, he averted his gaze form Yusuke's, settling it once more on the girl in the tube behind him.

"Cat got your tongue?" Yusuke put on a grin and snickered, slowly making his way over to the large tube in the center of the room, "or perhaps, cat girl?" He was obviously referring to the girl's cat-like features, but Koenma didn't find it too humorous.

"How did you find out about this place?" Koenma whirled to face Yusuke, gaining his usual noble gleam in his eyes. He folded his arms in front of his chest, pretending as if nothing was wrong.

"Botan was worried, and called me to get over here to help her talk to you. When we got to your office, I noticed the tunnel, and decided to go down it, and see where it led to. Botan's still waiting at the entrance," Yusuke turned to face Koenma and quirked an eyebrow, gaining an amused look in his dark chocolate eyes, "I answered your question, now answer mine. What the hell is going on?"

Koenma breathed a sigh, slowly losing his authoritive look and posture. His gaze wandered up and down the tube, taking in the sight he had forbade himself to ever look upon again. "Well-"

"Koenma-sama!" Botan's voice suddenly came echoing down the hall, bouncing around the large walls of the room. The blue-haired reaper appeared shortly after her voice, clad now in a pink long sleeve shirt and a pair of worn jeans with sneakers . Panic shone in her violet eyes as she hurriedly spoke, "Koenma-sama, there are thieves trying to break into the vault, they even made it past the-" She froze in mid-sentence, her eyes widening at the sight before her, her breath catching in her throat..

Koenma quickly turned on his foot to face Botan and began to walk towards the tunnel, ushering both Botan and Yusuke in front of him with a slight urgency and relief, "It'll be explained later. Yusuke, go take care of those pests. Probably just some lower-class youkai that got lucky.."

Yusuke threw one last glance at the dark room behind them, illuminated only by the faint white glow of the tube. But, he finally gave his consent with a nod and bolted off down the dark hall, vanishing into the shadows. Koenma started off after Yusuke, and Botan jumped up, her oar appearing underneath her. She landed softly on it, and hanging on tightly, glided on the darkness after Koenma and Yusuke.

"You better have a good explanation for all of this, Koenma-sama!" Botan shouted after his retreating figure that was eventually swallowed up in the shadows of the tunnel just as Yusuke had been.

Author's Note: Yes, my chapter's are short, but I also like cliffhangers. The next one will be long, promise.. Soo.. Review, please!


End file.
